


Coming Home

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lots of awkward silence, blushy valkyrie, broody loki, broody poetry, inarticulate loki, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: There is no applause at the end of a war. Just the sigh of relief that your loved ones are alive.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short snippet and got out of hand. I just finished writing it and wanted to post it before I started picking at it. The story is inspired by the song "I'm Coming Home Part 2" by Skylar Grey. Feel free to listen to the song while reading it. This story is just sappy broodiness and awkward sexual tension. Hope you all enjoy.

> _And the blood will dry underneath my nails and the wind will rise up to fill my sails. So you can doubt and you can hate but I know, no matter what it takes. I’m coming home_

Valkyrie has lived through enough wars to know how it ends. It’s nothing like the movies she has watched back at Avengers headquarters. In the movies, there is cheering, lovers reunite, tears are shed, and a bright shining sunrise glistens above. While that might be what the citizens of New York will do tomorrow, it’s not what happens, now.

It is quiet. Thanos’s body lays flat on the rubble. His army already fled and one by one will be picked off and taken in for questioning. Valkyrie looks up from where she took cover during the final blow. She does a silent headcount and notes everyone who has survived. She lets out a breath of relief when she sees Thor picking himself up.

“You really know how to end with a bang.” She playfully jabs at his shoulder.

Thor grunts and stretches his muscles. “Can’t take all the credit. It was Loki’s idea.” Thor frowns and scans the battlefield. “Speaking of, where is he?”  

Valkyrie searches the rubble. Loki had to survive to finish the final blow, however, there’s no sign that he’s anywhere near.

“Do you think he left?” Valkyrie frowns.

Thor picks up his eyepatch from the ground and repositions it back over his socket. “I wouldn’t worry, he will come back.” Thor pulls Valkyrie in for tight hug. Valkyrie can’t stop laughing when Hulk runs in and picks up the two for a group hug. “He always does.” Thor chuckles between the two bodies crushing him.

 

He didn’t.

It has been almost five years, and Loki hasn’t shown himself. While Thor doesn’t seem concerned, Valkyrie has to wonder where he went. If he’s hiding or someone from Thanos’s army has him. Valkyrie never personally knew Loki, but from what Thor has said, he doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy solitude for long.

Loki’s absence is seldom discussed, but when it is, Valkyrie can see a hint of sadness in Thor. She has seen that look in herself. After Hela, Valkyrie would often think about her family. Even when she insisted that she is fine, there was a short and sharp pain that rings in her chest. It must feel worse knowing that Thor’s brother is intentionally ignoring him and hiding.

For a while, things were busy in Norway. Everyone was too occupied rebuilding a new kingdom to worry if The God of Mischief is doing alright. Thor never assumed creating a new Asgard would be easy, though he hoped that he wouldn’t face too many challenges. He imagined his brother would be by his side. Helping him along the way and perhaps even stirring up some trouble just to keep him on his toes.

Thor and the rest of The Revengers rarely get time to relax, but when they do, they go out of the palace and find a bar to have a good time. Valkyrie lost count how many bottles they drank, but she can tell Thor is ready to call it quits. She feels a little responsible for Thor’s extreme intoxication. She knows he was trying to keep up with her and Valkyrie didn’t try to slow him down. Thor reaches over for a bottle of bourbon and Valkyrie stops him.

“Take it easy there,” she replaces his bottle with a light beer, “the night is hardly over, I wouldn’t want to carry you home so early.” She laughs.

Sif lounges next to Thor and snickers at his weak protests. “I told you to stick with wine, tonight.” She holds up her glass and swirls it around.

Thor leans to Sif and nuzzles her cheek. “I-I’m fine! After this beer, I’ll be ready for another round.” Sif leans back and pushes Thor off, commenting on his alcohol-ridden breath.

Bruce offers a look of concern and puts a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Is something stressing you?” He takes a sip out of his can of soda.

Thor shakes his head and fights back tears. “I-I’m fine!”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes. Thor’s having one of those drunken nights where he will be emotional without telling anyone why. While Valkyrie doesn’t care if he cries, when he’s drunk, he tends to bring in a rain shower if he bottles up everything. She sets down her bottle and motions to Thor.

“Alright, let’s hear it, before the owner kicks us out for soaking the leather sofas.”    

 After a few calming breaths, Thor speaks up. “I just really miss my brother!”

Everyone remains silent, not expecting Thor to talk about Loki, let alone _miss him._ Valkyrie leans over to Sif and ask her if she knew anything about it. She simply shrugs her shoulders, insisting he’s never said anything to her.

Finally, Bruce pats Thor’s back. “You haven’t heard anything, have you?”

Thor leans in and puts his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “No, and I don’t know why it’s bothering me.” He sobs.

Bruce gives a sympathetic pat. “It’s understandable. After everything that happened, we all wanted to be reunited with our friends and family. You must feel incomplete because you didn’t get to talk to him. It would have been a good time for closure and deciding where you two will go from there. When Loki left, it felt like he made that decision without asking you.”

Thor’s sobs are muffled as he nods his head. If Bruce felt uncomfortable, he didn’t show it. He was always good at being the peacekeeper of the group. Comforting his friends is just something he loves to do. Thor and Bruce stay in their awkward hug for a few minutes before Sif suggests they head back to the palace.

* * *

Valkyrie lounges on the sofa in her room and opens up a bottle of gin. It’s a little too early for her to fall asleep and her mind is racing from everything that happened that night. She pops open the bottle and takes a sip. She looks out her windows and relaxes at the view.

The sky in Norway is a soothing sight to her. Sakaar nights drove her crazy. There was never a sign of nature or peace. It was a great way to drown out everything, but a poor solution to relaxing. Norway brings her back to when she was a child in Asgard and marveling at the twinkling galaxy hanging over the sky.  

Did Thor truly miss his brother or was it the twenty something bottles of liquor getting to him? Valkyrie can’t help but feel empathy. If Thor has been holding in this thought for five years, there’s no way he can feel better. Not until he meets Loki for even a minute. It’s not like her to interfere with family affairs, but when she left Sakaar, she agreed to serve The King. True, it’s not expected of her, but she knows things in the palace would be better if Thor had some closure with Loki.

Perhaps it’s because Valkyrie is halfway done with the bottle of gin or there’s a part of her that genuinely wants to help. She decides that she will find Loki and drag him back to the palace for one last family reunion. It’s the stupidest idea she ever had, but Thor’s only going to be a bigger drag if she doesn’t meddle.

Valkyrie sets her bottle of gin down and paces around her room. If she’s going to find Loki, she’s going to need help. There’s no telling where he is. He could be in another realm for all she knew.  Aside from magic, the most convenient way to find Loki, would be Heimdall.

Would he know where Loki is? Surely, he would say something. Then again, Heimdall is not the one to stir the pot if nobody asks him to.

Valkyrie’s mind feels blocked at the millions of questions she’s asking herself. She decides to get some sleep and ask Heimdall, himself, in the morning.

* * *

 

Valkyrie never did well in public meetings. Fortunately, her job was on security, and she very seldom had to participate. Nevertheless, it would look poor on her half if she never attended. She spends most of the meeting glaring at the wall and wondering how she can ask Heimdall without sounding pitiful. After running enough circles in her brain, Valkyrie decides to listen to the last five minutes of the meeting.

“Finally, let’s hear about the crops.” Thor motions for the farmer to step forward. “I’ve heard that there’s been some trouble.”

The farmer nods his head. “Our crops are growing slower than normal. I think it has to do with the shaky weather on Earth.”

“We should be fine, though. If we make some adjustments, we can have enough food for the year.” The wife adds hopefully.           

Someone in the court speaks up, “Would be nice to have Loki around. He was always good with agriculture-type magic.”

“Yeah, but who knows when the hell he’s coming back,” Another person interjects.  

The room falls silent for a moment before someone changes the subject.

After a few concluding statements, Thor ends the meeting and everyone gets up to leave. Before Heimdall has a chance to leave the throne room, Valkyrie quickens her pace.

She approaches him with determination in her voice.

“You know where he is.”

Heimdall doesn’t need to ask. Everyone in Asgard knows _who_ is not here. He gives Valkyrie a look of guilt and nods. “He’s here on Earth. Not too far from Norway, actually.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because he asked me not to say anything. He saved us all. The least I could do was give him some privacy. Between us, I think it’s rather odd.”

Valkyrie purses her lips.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, Loki has always been good at hiding from me. For the first couple of years, he blocked his location from my vision and then,” Heimdall shrugs, “he stopped hiding, but he never showed any sign he was willing to come back.”  

“Why would he do that? Does he want someone to find him? Or is it that he doesn’t care anymore?”

“It’s hard to say. I’ve watched that child grow up and he was never good at telling people what he wants. However, I’m pretty sure that it’s because he, himself, doesn’t know what he wants.”

Valkyrie shakes her head. “None of that makes sense.”

Heimdall glances in Valkyrie’s eyes and offers a soft smile. “Does he _ever_ make sense?”

Valkyrie shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know him well enough to answer that.”

“Then why is this so important to you?” Heimdall looks at her curiously.

Valkyrie feels her cheeks warm up and answers before her face turns red. “I don’t. It’s just that Thor’s been a real lump and I think it’s because he misses him.”

“You _think_?” Heimdall looks skeptical.

“Well, he told us last night, at the bar. It’s all he kept crying about.”  Valkyrie laughs nervously. “If I can bring that pain in the ass over here, Thor can move on and get back to work.”

Heimdall hums a sound of intrigue. He tends to keep his personal knowledge of people out of conversation. It would be rude if he told Valkyrie that he’s accidently peeked in on her and Loki sharing a kiss…or two… or ten. Anyway, Valkyrie’s intentions doesn’t really concern him. To be frank, he finds it funny watching the warrior stumble on her words.    

Deciding she’s had enough torture, Heimdall agrees to help her and tell her his location.

“But don’t go starting another war.” He points.

Valkyrie snickers and waves goodbye. “If it were to happen, I have nothing to do with it!”

* * *

 

Heimdall was right. Loki wasn’t too far, after all. It made her job easier. She wouldn’t have to make up some elaborate excuse to use the car. She will have to thank him later for going the extra mile and list all his usual spots. Perhaps he wants him to come back, too.

Naturally, Loki’s not the one to live in a hovel. The doorman eyes her suspiciously and she sneaks around the back of the building. Looks like breaking in will take more work.

She finds a door in the back and picks at the lock. Fortunately, Asgard lock picks are more advanced and the door opens with ease. She climbs up the long staircase to the top and knocks on Loki’s apartment door.  After waiting for a good moment, she picks the door open to find the place vacant. Valkyrie takes a tour in the well decorated apartment. There aren’t any signs of wallowing or brooding going on. If anything, it looks ordinary.

Nothing makes sense.

Judging by the time of day, it’s unlikely Loki is far. She decides to go to the last place Heimdall suggested he would be.

Eight at night and a poetry slam at the nearby coffee shop is an offer Loki would never refuse. Valkyrie isn’t surprised to see the familiar head of jet black hair lounging on a bar stool and mingling with a group of other black-clad hipsters.

Valkyrie sits herself on the sofa and orders a drink. She clutches her glass of ale, studying the God of Mischief. He blends in so well with everyone. No wonder people call him a snake. His camouflage is beyond talent. Valkyrie was notorious for standing out. No matter how low she kept her head, someone would always want to get her attention.

Someone on the stage takes the microphone and announces the next poet.

Valkyrie laughs when she hears Loki’s name. The thought of him sitting on the stage and reading a depressing sonnet isn’t unlike him, but something she would pay good money to see.

Loki walks up without anything in his hand and takes the microphone. Without any introduction, he begins.

I’m born in ice and live in the sun.

My youth was a war that could never be won.

And yet, here I stand. On a day I was sure I was destined to die.

To feel a breath of relief and the sound of a single victory cry.

For once, in a thousand years, I laugh.

At the cruel joke the Allfather gave.

To be blessed with the life I longingly crave

At the price of rubble, chaos and ruin, I have what I desire.

It tastes bitter, unsated and my heart is in mire

This must be a trick, what else could it be?

I ask this to myself as I crawl out of the debris.

For warmth and kindness is not something born in ice

And anything that is not mine, _always_ comes with a price.

 

The audience remains silent for a moment and bursts into applause. Valkyrie smirks at the proud look on his friends’ faces. Loki humbly waves to them and glances to the crowd. His face falls flat when he sees Valkyrie sitting on the couch and clapping along.

He passes back the microphone to the host and thanks him.

“That was very good.” Valkyrie offers him a drink.  “This part of town seems like the poetry type. I can see why you wouldn’t want to leave.”

“Why are you here?” Loki glares.

Valkyrie frowns and holds up the glass. “To talk.”

Loki accepts her drink and sits down. “Didn’t think you missed my lips that much.” Loki winks.

Valkyrie scoffs and shoves him. “I’m not here,” Valkyrie pauses, finding the words hard to say. She lowers her voice, “to kiss you.” She scoots a few inches away, realizing how close Loki is sitting.

Loki snickers. Does she always act so juvenile when someone talks about intimacy? From the way Valkyrie has touched him, she never showed any unfamiliarity to the opposite sex (or even the same sex). Based on what he knows, celibacy was never something in the Valkyrior agenda and judging from the years under her belt, someone should have given her the title of a god if she was abstaining from anything for this long. Then again, kissing The God of Mischief isn’t something you go to the bars to brag about.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t find it adorable.

Valkyrie coolly rolls her eyes. “It’s your brother.”

Loki stops laughing and frowns. “What about him?”

“He misses you, a lot.” Valkyrie takes a sip.

“And what am I supposed to do about it?”

Valkyrie smiles. “Nothing. It’s what I’m doing about it.”

Loki leans back in his seat, intrigued. “Which is?”

“Taking you back.” She answers without a hint of humor. “Only for a little while. You’re free to go after that.”

Loki decides to humor Valkyrie for the time being, “And, what if I don’t come?”

Valkyrie leans forward and lowers her voice. A wave of fear courses in his blood. She’s no longer the blushing school girl he was mocking a minute ago. “I’m not above making a scene, here, and we both know I can take you back with or without your help.”  

Loki swallows at the memory of her cold dagger pressed against his neck. He grits his teeth and glares.

“Maybe I’m not above making a scene, either.” He spits, adding more venom in his voice.

“Are you really going to make this difficult?” Loki remains silent. Valkyrie groans, “I don’t get it. You don’t make sense.”

Loki frowns at the shift in mood. “What?”

“You could have easily hidden yourself. Run off to another realm and change your name.” Valkyrie laughs. “Maybe even become their king.” She presses her lips to her glass. “Find someone to sit by your side, keep your throne warm. Maybe make little heirs.” She takes a slow drink.

Loki flinches at Valkyrie’s bitter comment. Why does that unsettle him?    

“Maybe I’m not quite ready to hide.”

“Clearly.” She scoffs. “Heimdall knew this whole time where you were.”

Loki slits his eyes. _Typical!_ Heimdall sucks at keeping secrets.

“Don’t be too angry with him. I wasn’t going to leave without an answer, anyway.”

Loki takes a long drink, processing everything she said.

“That poem of yours. It didn’t come out of nowhere. Is that how you really feel?”

“What do you think?” he hisses.

Valkyrie can see he feels cornered and lets him take a jab at her. “If you’re not ready to hide, why don’t you just go back. Do you think everyone hates you?”

Loki shakes his head. “I wouldn’t mind if they were angry. I would be relieved, actually.”

Valkyrie is surprised with his answer. She would assume that’s why Loki left. She urges him to explain.

“I’ve lived my whole life on Asgard. They’re forgiving. They always have been. I was imprisoned in the palace and as soon as my brother let me out, he never once considered locking me back up. He could have easily, back on the ship,” Loki lowers his voice, “and I wouldn’t have blamed him.” He studies Valkyrie’s curious face. It’s clear she is still trying to understand. “If I stayed on the battlefield, brother would have begged me to come with. Everyone would welcome me back with open arms, forgetting the fact that everything that happened to them was my fault.”

Valkyrie leans back on the couch and watches the audience applaud the next poet nervously bowing to the crowd.

“I was convinced it was my fault, too.”

Loki looks at her curiously.

Valkyrie takes another drink. “The first time, I mean. When Hela was locked up.”

“I don’t understand. What did you have to do with that?”

Valkyrie shrugs, “I don’t know. I just knew that I did something wrong. I must have, to let something so catastrophic happen. At least that’s what I told myself, but the truth is,” Valkyrie sets down her drink and turns to the confused demigod, “I couldn’t bear to see everyone living. It would pain me, knowing everyone is forgetting that the most devastating war in centuries occurred and I’m the only one who remembers.” Valkyrie pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at this kind of empathy talk, Bruce would know what to say.”

Loki reaches out and lowers her hand.

“No, go on.”

Valkyrie notices his hand resting on her wrist and pulls away.

“Well, what I’m trying to say is that happiness sucks when you’re the only one sad.” She purses her lips and thinks. “and when there’s nobody to empathize with you, you go out to find someone who can.” Valkyrie crosses her arms and lowers her voice, “Unfortunately, who could possibly understand what we’ve been through? So, a vice would be the next option.” Valkyrie nods to her drink. “For me, that’s liquor and you have your poetry, I suppose.”

Loki snickers. “I wouldn’t say poetry. I might have resorted to something more extreme.”

Valkyrie eyes Loki. The look he gives her is all she needs.

“I might have done the same.” She picks up her drink and takes another sip.  

Valkyrie finishes her drink and puts down the glass.

“I learned something while in Asgard’s new settlement.”

“Which is?”

“Moving on, isn’t so bad.” Valkyrie shrugs. “I will always miss my sisters, but my new family is something that gives me that sense of purpose, again.”

Loki considers her words. He’s not sure if he wants to move on, but the thought of returning to his family is something he dreams about, often.

Loki sets his drink down. “Maybe there’s someone out here who understands, after all.”

Valkyrie shakes her head. “No, I wouldn’t say that. Though, I might not know what it feels like, I do know how to run away.”

Loki smiles. “I’d rather you don’t know, anyhow. It’s not too pleasant.”

“I can imagine.” She nods.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try a little forgiveness.” Loki confesses.

Valkyrie beams. “Good. I didn’t want to do it the hard way.”

She stands up and holds out her hand.

Cautiously, Loki takes Valkyrie’s hand.

They both stand in shock at what they did without giving it a second thought.   

Valkyrie looks up and gives a warm smile, “Let’s go home.” 

> _I know my kingdom awaits and they’ve forgiven my mistakes. I’m coming home. I’m coming home. Tell the world I’m coming home._

**Author's Note:**

> While it might look OOC for Valkyrie to be blushy, let me point out she made out with Thor’s brother. That’s not something you run and tell about. Also, he’s not really her type (or the type she’s used to). The thought in her head will take some time to get used to.  
> Plus, awkward couple slow-burn Valki is such an adorable theme and it’s so fun to play with. Sometimes I need cautious hand holding and inarticulate dialogue!  
> Also, poetry is not something I do, but I didn’t want to just jump to the next scene so I took a plunge. (look at me doing poetry!)


End file.
